


You Didn't Love Her

by morningcolor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Break Up, F/M, Unrequited attraction, Writing conan scene, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcolor/pseuds/morningcolor
Summary: Ginny Weasley never had serious boyfriends. She know they won't stay with her after she graduate.When Harry Potter admitted his feelings to her. Ginny had made a sensible decision. To break up with her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas.Of course, Dean didn't see it coming.





	You Didn't Love Her

He saw her run to Harry when he entered, through the fat lady. suprise and soon relived, as the common room was filled with excitement. And hug him. and he definitely saw him kiss her. He didn't argue, or met his best friend Seamus stare.

He knew this moment was coming.

"Ginny." said Dean softly.

She turn to face him. Her flaming red hair slapped the air as it lands at her sides. There was a glint in her eyes."I am sorry.'' Her fists curled. "I am in love with someone else. Someone who is also is my first love. Someone who could somehow steal my breath even now, i am sorry Den. I loved this person for the past the five years of my life, and i will probably love him still for the rest of it. I don't care if he is really in love with me...But I know i am his.''

Deam stood still. As his eyes met hers. It was strangely  
painful to watch this kind of determination in her eyes. his lip trembled a little. He wanted this to be finshed in right way. He didn't want her to turn around and walk away, leave him alone in the hall.

He wanted Ginny Weasley to still be his girlfriend. But, his words were thin to face the determination in her beautiful eyes.

So he let her go. 

Later, when he laid on his four-foster bed. He spent the night replaying the same words, both in wispers and in his mind. "You didn't love her."

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
